Just Once More
by goddess-neptune
Summary: After 4 years being apart, Hitomi misses Van, but can she go back to Gaea? What curveball will fate throw?
1. To Live Alone

This is the first fanfiction that I've ever posted. I'd like honest reviewers but in the same respect I'll probably be more tempted to complete this story if I get good reviews. At the moment this is rather OOC with respect to Hitomi, but I'm trying to capture how she'd be affected not being able to see the one she loves. Sorry for the shortness, if I write a part 2 it will be longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midnight struck as Hitomi gazed out the window, in a rare moment of thought. Doing monotonous tasks day in and day out helped her to forget the immense pain in her heart. Four years after, she still couldn't forget the boy.now man.she had grown to love. She could no longer immerse herself in memories; they began to fade into a menagerie of faces, with events she could just barely recall. The pain and pleasure was no longer as fresh, and she regretted it. Allen, Millerna, Gaddes, Folken, Prince Chid and.Van.she couldn't forget them, but the memories they forged together continued to grow weaker with each passing day.  
  
The stars looked the same from the Mystic Moon. She looked up wondering if maybe she could see Gaea if she strained her eyes hard enough. She saw a flickering vision of Van's face in the shadows, not the boy she knew, but the man he had become. She knew by now that it was just a passing image, that they could never truly be together. They both belonged in separate worlds. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he still didn't feel the same way. It had been four years.  
  
Trusting him from the bottom of her heart was difficult. "I'm not very pretty," thought Hitomi depressed. "And I'm sure all of the girls are fawning over the young king of Fanelia right now, he has an duty to get married and produce an heir after all. First moment we knew each other's feelings, we were torn apart."  
  
She could remember that promise, that they would always be able to see each other if they shared feelings. But being able to hear and touch him were completely different matters all together. All she had were the feelings that constricted her heart when she thought of him, and that one kiss before their final farewell.  
  
After her adventure, she had graciously allowed her best friend to be with Amano. It was only right, but she still felt a jealous twinge every time she saw them together. Though Amano lived far away, at least he lived in the same world. All Yukari had to do was jump on a plane to fall into his embrace or simply pick up a phone to listen to a voice on the other end.  
  
Fate seemed to be too cruel. Every day she saw people smiling, sorrowing and sighing; completely oblivious to what the world truly contained. The world that had created Atlantis was cold and bleak if you didn't have someone else to confide in and love. Love. The knowledge that people loved her made Hitomi stronger, but how far could the love of friends and family go if she knew she might never feel the touch of the one person who was most important.  
  
Yukari once worried about her, but over the years they had grown apart. Hitomi was no longer as bubbly and carefree and Yukari didn't know how to soothe her. How could she? She hadn't been there? She didn't know Hitomi's pain. Feelings were kept locked until finally Yukari refused to interrogate her friend any further. Probing into Hitomi's life had proved difficult and Yukari had given up. Now they simply hung around each other because it was expected. Not to say they didn't enjoy each other's company, but Hitmoi feared her friend wouldn't believe her exploits. That lack of trust had cost their relationship, and broke it down into fragments of disillusioned joy.  
  
For the pain of knowing fate, she had never tried to find out her destiny after she had returned to earth, but was beginning to doubt that destiny would let her return to Gaea once more. Earth didn't seem to hold her captive any more. She cared for a few people in it. Her strength, character and love were all somewhere that could not be reached by simple methods of transportation. "If only I could will a pillar of light to appear." She thought, idly eying a book she was asked to read in history called, "Atlantis: Fact or Fiction?" "Hmph.if only they knew I already know the answer to that question, and much of the mystery surrounding it."  
  
Eying the clock she was surprised that it was already 2 am. A test awaited her the next day and she intended to be prepared at all costs. Letting her eyes rest on the night sky once more, she wished to once more be transported to Gaea. It was a rare moment of hopefulness for Hitomi as she closed her eyes, trying to focus her mind on sleeping. 


	2. Another Day, Another Destiny

A second chapter as promised. It took a while because I didn't know where I wanted to go with the story at first. So I thought and thought and did a bit of planning. Hopefully it's all for the best. Anyways.just in case ya didn't know, Escaflowne doesn't belong to me.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Under the night sky a young man gazed up at the large planet hanging in the sky, trying to come to terms with the news that was now before him. His eyes threatened to spill with the unshed tears of loneliness. He was bitterly reminded of loosing his love by the pendant that he now wore around his neck.  
  
"Are you sure?" he muttered apprehensively.  
  
"I'm positive; Austarian forces have all confirmed it. Yaku was attacked by melefs in stealth cloaks."  
  
"But there's no proof that it was Zaibach, Allen."  
  
"There's also no proof that it isn't. There have been strange disappearances and I'm worried about Celena, she keeps on screaming in the middle of the night and I try to console her, but."  
  
"Screaming?"  
  
"She always says she's alright, but once she slipped and said that certain things were better left forgotten."  
  
"You should go to her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm fine, Merle's here." He turned around smiling, "I can never be bored when she is around now can I?"  
  
"Alright, then I'll take my leave. But be careful and be certain that there is always a guard on watch."  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of what could happen," said Van bitterly.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by that," replied the knight.  
  
"I know. I'm just.touchy. That's all."  
  
"Your majesty, try to get some rest. I've placed guards at strategic points throughout the castle."  
  
"You shouldn't be protecting me. It's the civilians that need it."  
  
"Civilians cannot become a nation without a king."  
  
"And a king cannot rule a nation without civilians."  
  
"So we are of equal importance."  
  
"That may be true, but no matter what you must survive."  
  
"Why?" muttered Van as he let out heavy sigh. "Because it's my duty? Because they need me? Because I'm the only one who can pilot Escaflowne? I gave that up long."  
  
"But you may be forced to."  
  
"Fight in it once more." Van finished. "Look you don't understand how it takes over. How can you when Schezarade doesn't even match Escaflowne's strength and"  
  
"Enough!" yelled Allen before calming down. "I know how you're feeling but there's nothing that can be done. All we can do is lay low. Please do this for the sake of your future wife. You know that your marriage is in six weeks."  
  
"Of course I do. It wouldn't do for the groom to die, know would it?" Van stated sarcastically.  
  
"No," muttered the knight resolutely as he turned to leave. Delta, the guard at the door stepped sideways to allow him through. Allen was a common guest in the castle; all the guards knew his face and the respect that he demanded. Delta, was still young at eighteen, but had always admired Allen for his bravery and valour. It pained him to see his king brush off the knight, and his own life as if they had no meaning.  
  
Van motioned for Delta to leave, but the boy stood resolutely. Allen had confided in him earlier telling him not to leave Van alone. Though Fanelia had been rebuilt, the pain went on and on. He knew what Zaibach was capable of. He had lived through it as a child. Since he had been in Van's service for the past year, he also knew how well the king could brood.  
  
He remembered hearing a tale once of a girl who had come from the Mystic Moon, helped to save Gaea and then went back home after he and the king had acknowledged their love for one another. He hated her because of the pain she doled out to Lord Van, simply by not being there. Deep in his heart he knew it wasn't her fault, it was just a result of fate. But fate be damned, all he wanted was for the sorrow to disappear from the land.  
  
Just then, Delta heard a mew from behind him. He didn't have to look to know it was the pink haired cat girl he had become so familiar with. "So how is Lord Van today?" she inquired.  
  
"He's been better," replied Delta.hazel eyes filling with compassion as he spoke.  
  
"I see.well I suppose it's my job to cheer him up. It's almost as if I've taken the role of court jester as well as best friend."  
  
Delta simply nodded. He had long harbored a secret love for her, but had kept that hidden. At his age he knew that service had to come before love. Merle was a friend to the king, one that he couldn't survive without. Merle ran into the throne room yelling "Van!" and vaulting herself into the arms of the king.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere in Fanalia, the wise men gazed at the stars, trying to interpret their pattern and glow. In past years Van had made a point of all but eliminating anything that would predict fate, but the recent suspicions of Zaibach had everyone on edge. The citizens had a renewed interest in what was going to happen, and if they could do anything to change it.  
  
Whether their actions were approved or not, the people knew that something must be done to avert any tragedy that could be prevented. Everyone had suffered through too much and they all wanted the harmony in the land to remain.  
  
Sateele, the oldest of the three men, cautiously snaked his hand around a telescope before peering into the sky above. On this night the stars seemed brighter and the Mystic Moon seemed particularly close. Sateele then saw an astounding sight, three shooting stars swiftly move across the sky in rapid succession. Each one was brighter then the last. He moved away from the telescope and turned to find the other two men who were just as awestruck at the occurrence. 


End file.
